In the current electronics market, the demand for electrical connectors which are smaller, thinner, lighter, and more powerful is increasing at an exponential rate. Technology has reached a point where the existing electrical connectors, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors, are becoming a limiting factor in the design of newer platforms and devices due to their relatively large size and internal volume. Additionally, the usability and robustness requirements of the USB connectors have surpassed the capability of existing connectors.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved electrical connector, namely an improved USB connector, which addresses the evolving needs of platforms and devices and is capable of withstanding extreme environments, while maintaining all of the functional benefits of existing connectors, particularly existing USB connectors.